Loathing
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Everyone new Puck and Kurt loathed each other. Just a small fic : please review


Loathing:

Every one new Puck and Kurt disliked each other, for years Puck had dumpster dived Kurt, and Kurt talked about Puck behind his back. They rarely spoke to each other and they were usually one-word sentences. You could say they just loathed each other. Mr. Shue decided to have a day of Duets not for competition but for practice the teams were:

Finn/Brittany

Sam/Artie

Santanna /Mercedes

Mike/Rachel

Lauren/Tina

Blaine/Quinn

Puck/Kurt

Everyone was surprised and uncomfortable with Puck and Kurt being together, especially alone where they could kill each other.

" I strongly suggest you switch Puck and Kurt with other people" Rachel said nervously. Puck and Kurt were staring each other down, their eyes narrowed.

"I agree Mr. Shue those two aren't exactly buddies," remarked Quinn.

"Girls it will be fine they both have to learn to work as a team," Mr. Shue explained.

"He's so cute when he's naive" Lauren whispered to Mike. They bell rang and everyone left but not before seeing Kurt and Puck stair each other down as they left the room.

It was later when Mercedes was with Kurt. "Are you sure you are going to be ok Kurt? We all know your history with Puck" Mercedes said. Kurt smiled and answered.

"Everything will be fine Mercedes I can handle the brute" It was then that Puck was coming down the hall. Both boys once again stared each other down as Puck walked down the hall. Mercedes walked to class muttering on how boys were stupid.

Artie and Puck were sitting together in biology. "You and Kurt aren't going to start killing each other are you?" Asked Artie.

"Don't worry about me and Tinker bell he knows whose boss. Just as Puck finished that he looked at the window with a death stare. Artie turned to see what his friend was looking at, and it was in fact Kurt, giving the same stare.

Artie rolled his eyes.

It was finally the day of Duets and both Kurt and Puck hadn't killed each other.

Everyone did a fantastic performance and now it was Puck and Kurt's turn. They got up in front of everyone. Kurt took out a recording device and pressed play. Both boys looked rite at each other and started singing when the music started.

Kurt:

What is this feeling so sudden and new?

Puck:

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

Kurt:

My pulse is rushing

Puck:

My head is reeling

Kurt:

My face is flushing

Both:

What is this feeling fervid as a flame,

Does it have a name, yeeesss,

Loathing unadulterated loathing

Kurt:

For your face

Puck:

Your voice

Kurt:

Your clothing

Both:

Lets just say I loathe it all.

Every little trait however small,

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing

There's a strange exilhiration in such total

Detestation. It's so pure so strong

Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last

And I will be loathing,

Loathing you my whole life long

Recording:

Dear Kurt you are just too good

How do you stand it I don't think I could

She's a terror she's a tartar we don't mean to show a bias

But Kurt you're a martyr.

Kurt:

Well, these things are sent to try us.

Recording:

Poor Kurt forced to reside

With someone so disgusticified

We just want to tell you we're all on your side!

We share your

Recording, Puck and Kurt:

Loathing, What is this feeling so

Unadulterated loathing sudden and new felt the

For her face moment I laid eyes on

Her voice you, my pulse is

Her clothing rushing my head is

Lets just say reeling

WE LOATHE IT ALL!

Oh what is this feeling?

Every little trait however

Small makes our very flesh does it have a name

Begin to crawl yes, ahhhh

Loathing

Loathing

There's a strange

Exhilaration

Loathing

In such total

Detestation

Loathing

It's so pure so strong

So strong

Kurt and Puck:

Though I do admit it came on fast

Still I do believe that it can last and I will be

Recording: Kurt and Puck:

Loathing Loathing for forever

Loathing Loathing

Truly deeply loathing

Loathing you

My whole life long

Loathing, unadulterated loathing

Puck (speaking):

Boo!

Kurt (speaking):

Ahh!

Every one cheered for their amazing duo. They all stopped when they noticed how dangerously close they were to each other. It looked like they both were going to start swinging fists and every guy was at the ready to intervene.

All of a sudden they started laughing. Puck and Kurt were laughing together much to the confusion of the rest of the glee club.

"I cant believe they fell for it" Puck said between laughs.

"The looks on their faces are priceless puck," Kurt added as he tried to compose himself.

"What's going on?" Lauren asked bewildered.

"Me and Kurt new you guys still thought we hated each other so we were playing it up as a joke." Puck explained. "I called him my bro and I never call someone my Bro unless I mean it." Puck clapped Kurt on the back.

"If you two became friends maybe there is hope for Rachel and Santanna" Tina said.

Rachel and Santanna exchanged glances then looked at Tina and said in unison.

"Do not push it"


End file.
